


kiss me, and you'll see how important i am

by Torchicpox



Category: The Villainess Cecilia Sylvie Doesn’t Want to Die so She Decided to Crossdress
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: There is something odd with Cecil Admina, and perhaps tonight, Oscar would be able to see beyond the facade.
Relationships: Cecilia Sylvie/Oscar Abel Prosper
Kudos: 7





	kiss me, and you'll see how important i am

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the supposed imaginations you got from reading a manga about an otome game, but the latest chapter is just adorable. We can see that Oscar is definitely in love with Cecilia, and quite a forward idiot about it too. I don't know about both of their characterization, I have not read as much of the manga. Just think of this as a smutty what-if Oscar finds out Cecil is a woman and proceeds to ravage her. Also am fully aware of the general creepiness of Oscar's view, he's a creepy pervert.

Even until now, sometimes it's hard for Oscar to imagine that the handsome boy idolized by half of the school's female population is, in fact, Cecilia Silvie. But now, having Cecilia bound to his bed, bare of all her clothing and blindfolded, he can see it, and he quite like what he sees.

It comes as somewhat of a shock, when he first popped the buttons of Cecilia's uniform to find her tightly bound chest filled to almost bursting. Perhaps the broad tailoring of the male uniform has helped concealed it thus far, but he still marvels at the size of her breasts, full and lush enough to overflow from his hold when Oscar somewhat prides himself on his swordsmanship, and ergo, his large palms. And how soft they are, mounds of pale flesh contrasting with the somewhat darker tone of Cecilia's limbs, which are frequently exposed in her charade of being a man. The literal cherry on the top, though, must be her nipples, drawn taut and flushing a deep cherry pink from his previous ministration of rubbing oil lightly over those abused nubs. Oscar could just sigh at how callously Cecilia had treated her breasts, binding them so tightly day after day, that the first sight Oscar had of them was of their pale condition.

She's so well endowed as well, that the literal day to day binding must have chafed the area around her breast. How could Cecilia even breathe daily, with such a constricting thing bound around her chest everyday, Oscar has no idea. He does not plan to look further into it as well, though, as he has no plans to let Cecilia continue this silly charade.

A small groan from Cecilia takes him away from his reverie, and he refocuses to Cecilia, gaining consciousness inside his embrace. He watches as she registers her inability to see through the blindfold and her state of nudity. He further drives that point home by massaging lotion into the chafed underside of her breast, a motion he's been doing absentmindedly since the start.

Oscar feels rather than see Cecilia's reaction, like how her body goes taut in a fight or flight reaction and her thighs squeeze together, a reaction Oscar inwardly approves of. At least Cecilia's smart enough to consider her situation at the moment and instinctively protects her entrance. Nothing of the brash ways of her as a boy, careless touching with other men and sitting open-legged in public.

He will have none of that in his presence, though. As his wife to be, Cecilia belongs to him and him only, and Oscar intends to seek claim to her as soon as possible. She needs to know that none of that prudishness needs to be displayed in front of him. In fact, Oscar would gladly encourage wanton displays from her, if directed at him solely.

"Cecilia," he breathes in her hair, charmingly short and just as soft and blonde as he remembers from their meetings years ago.

Cecilia freezes in his hold, a note of panic seeping into her voice as she laughs nervously. "Pardon? Who's that? I'm Cecil Adomi-"

Oscar cuts her bold proclamation short by squeezing one of her breast, softly circling the peaking nipple there, and tracing the slit of her entrance, damp with juice from his earlier exploration of her body. The memory itself is intoxicating.

_(Cecilia, spread bare on top of his comforter and Oscar, looking intently at the pink slit of her entrance, surrounded by wiry blonde hair. The velvet softness of her inner walls as he insert a gloveless finger to explore her privates, and the promising tightness of her channel as he inserts a second finger and uses them to open his Cecilia, looking at the space he will fulfill for her in the future.)_

"The abundance of your breasts and the your lack of penetrative appendage is enough for me to know. Rather, did you actually think your fiance would not recognize you?"

If possible, Cecilia freezes further, muscle going taut. Even the finger he's lightly dipping into Cecilia's cunt got squeezed slightly. He hums, driving the finger deeper into her squeezing channel and crooking it to the spot which causes her to spasm in her unconsciousness before. It causes Cecilia to let out an alarmed cry, which he quickly muffles with his mouth.

Oh, this is good. When she was unconscious, Oscar had to content herself with her slack mouth. While kissing the softness of her lips was heavenly (really, how foolish of people to look at her and see her as anything but the lady she is), having her respond back, somewhat clumsily and full of confusion, is the most charming Oscar has ever found anyone to be.

"Ssh, Cecilia. I'm just making you feel good," he tuts softly, intent on getting her to calm down and relax for the things he plan for them tonight.

"YOUR HIGHNESS?!" Her voice is shrill, disbelief evident in her question. She's just so dynamic, and Oscar is so taken by her, that he lets her turn in his hold to face the general direction of his face. It reminds him of that momentous evening party, when his fascination to her started with her eating a pile of food off the royal banquet buffet.

"Indeed. But call me Oscar, Cecilia. It is only right for you to call me by my name when we are to be wed.” He tops that off with a kiss to her temple, inexplicably fond of her, and continues caressing her skin. “Calm down, Cecilia.”

Because after all, there’s many still imaginations he’d like to play out.

( _He has an imagination of them on their throne, Cecilia's crown askew on her head as she's speared on his cock, bouncing without any rhythm to get more friction and suck her husband's cock into her cunt. Or Cecilia, a queen and heavily pregnant that she needs Oscar's help to sit down on the throne. Or Cecilia, breasts more swollen than ever and looking so tired, but never more beautiful, with a child sucking on her teat._ )

With a wicked smirk to her bare shoulders, he murmurs, “After all, there is so much more to come after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from sylvia plath, which is...fitting?


End file.
